Jefferson Loves Drama
by ElmoLorax
Summary: When Eliza finds out about Alexander's secret affair, she kicks him out of their apartment, and he is forced to live with a close friend, John Laurens. Soon, rumours start to circulate around the office, courtesy of Thomas Jefferson. Thomas seems to love the drama he is able to create, and no matter what Alex throw's at him, Thomas is determined to cause more.
1. Chapter 1

A faint pain jabbed Alexander's back as his girlfriend kicked him out into the hallway. Literally kicked him.

If this was what breakups are supposed to be like, then Alexander isn't sure how everybody else in the world could even begin to deal with it. He himself feels like he's about to explode with millions of emotions, all toppled on top of each other. Some anger, others heartbreak, an yet, he doesn't say a word. What was there to say when each word could possibly make things worse? Not that things _could_ get worse, but Alex wasn't willing to risk the impossible.

A man like him was known for his big mouth. Always saying the wrong thing and never thinking. Always wanting to say _something_.

This whole thing was just… unnatural for him. For once he was quiet. If only his co-workers could see him right now, at least five of them would lose a bet.

Alex keeps his mouth shut as he stumbled outside the apartment.

Okay, 'stumbled' was an understatement. Alex was thrown against the wall by Eliza in a fit of pure and uncontrollable rage. It was fascinating how strong a woman can be while angry. If under certain circumstances, Eliza may be able to single-handedly defeat an entire army.

Alexander turned around, and away from the pink floral hallway of the apartment building (which looked absolutely hideous, in his opinion), and deadpanned his girlfriend.

"Eliza, please, let me explain myself. I-" the orphan took a large step forward.

"I don't give a shit, Alex! You've proven to be just like every other guy I've been with, and quite frankly, I'm sick of it. If you'd rather be with a more sexy and stupid woman, fine by me. Just don't even think to take another _breath_ near me, Hamilton!"

And just like that, the door was slammed shut.

The now single man was internally thankful his ponytail didn't get caught in the door when Eliza closed it. He eventually, however, realized his luck wasn't completely agreeable when Alex noticed his sweater's drawstring. It was choking him. He was trapped by the string being caught so close between his head and the door, and by the looks of it, Eliza didn't seem to even notice, nor care.

"E-Eliza, please open the door-" Alexander couldn't even finish his sentence. He was shoved down onto the apartment hallway.

'' _Has Eliza been going to the gym?'._

The wind was kicked from his lungs when he made contact with the ground, and a pathetic choking noise passed by his lips. He sat down for several long seconds before he recovered enough to face his girlfriend. Alex, being the smart man he was, already knew what sight lay before him.

He looked up, and was met with a beet-red Eliza, countless tears streaming down her cheeks, and what appeared to be a snarl of disappointment. She looked down at him as if he just murdered her entire family.

"Don't come back here, don't call me, don't even look at me. I hope that you fucking burn, Alex. " Alex's now ex-girlfriend sobbed and screamed at the same time. Her eyes were filed to the brim with heartbreak that Alex could only respond by cringing with shame. He had really done it this time.

Today was off to a good start.

The door was, for the second time, once again slammed, and a few of Eliza's neighbours even poked their heads out outside to witness the drama.

It has only been a month since Alexander moved in with Eliza. Her sister, Angelica, hooked them up at their office's New Years party. She was a single, pretty, nice, and Alex was just looking for any human that could stand him.

Alexander didn't need even god himself to warn him he was now in deep shit. Both with Eliza, and her overprotective sister. As nice as she seems, Angelica can be more scary than any horror movie villain one could imagine. Alexander had heard stories around the office of the last guy that broke Eliza's heart, some young, whiny (and unfortunate) man named Charles Lee, who formerly worked with him. Apparently, Angelica hunted the poor guy down and was _so_ close to beating the absolute crap out of him. She probably would, if he had only hurt her sister a little more. Lee never appeared in office since, but that was understandable if Angelica worked in the front desk. Every day would be hell.

' _Fuck. That's gonna be me. Angelica's going to beat the shit out of_ me. _Fuckity fucker fuckington.'_

Alexander groaned. Still on the hallway floor and no belongings other than his phone and wallet, he could only sit and think. No way in hell he was about to knock in the door asking for at least _some_ of his clothing. Eliza was far too scary.

Nope. He'd rather run around the streets of New York naked if it meant not facing her. She was too scary.

Yes. Too scary. Alexander was a real man.

This 'man' had no idea what to do, and if Alexander was being honest with himself, he could care less. His own tears threatened to fall, but Alex wouldn't allow it. Keeping the last bit of pride he has left and hoping for the best was his only plan. He would much rather mouth off at anything and everything that moves, but he was at a loss for words. It was weird.

Never in his life had he been in this situation, but he would by lying if the didn't see this coming. Eliza was beautiful and kind in every way, but unfortunately, Alexander was an asshole. She didn't deserve him, and Alex knew it.

Though, for a few weeks, it looked like something was actually happening between them. If the past events never happened, they should have had a future. Should have. Could have.

That thought stilled him for a moment.

A future with Eliza. It was within arms reach only… two days ago. Before all that confusing shit happened.

Now what? He had only read about this sort of situation in those crappy romance-novels Hercules makes him read. Who would have thought paying more attention would be useful?

What did those cheesy protagonists do again?

' _Go to the bar.'_ A small voice whispered in his head.

No. That didn't sound right. They would gallop up to their lover on a beach, preferably during the sunset for dramatic effect. Don't forget the fact that these fictional lottery-winners were always on horseback, and showered their lovers with roses and kisses and begs for forgiveness.

But the bar was a better option.

Yeah. The bar. That was a good idea. Drink this off like an adult. A sad, sad adult.

' _Nope. Not sad. I am not upset over this. I'll forget about her in the morning and go to work and write something amazing and piss off Jefferson and-'_

"Are you okay sir?"

A small voice interrupted Alexander from his totally not depressing thoughts. He looked around the hideous hallway (seriously, who designed it? It's 2017!) and his eyes locked with another's. A tan woman with fun dark hair and eyes. She wore a red apron with a familiar coffee cup logo, but Alexander couldn't exactly recall where he's seen it before. She looked at him from across the hallway peeking out from her door, and by the looks of it, she had witnessed everything.

"You're still sitting on the floor, here, let me help." She held out her hand expecting Alex to take it, and when he didn't, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him up anyways. Unexpected, but okay. When Alex was on his feet again, the woman's eyes widened.

"Hamilton? Alexander Hamilton? My name's Theodosia, Burr's wife. I'm sure you've encountered him at your workplace. He rambles on about you constantly!" She shook his hand all too fast after releasing his wrist.

Oh, Theodosia. Alex recognized her from the pictures Burr showed him at the New Years party.

The man was always bragging about her, but not in an annoying way, In a 'loving' way. Alex thought the relationship was cute, and he supported it. He even noticed a picture frame in Burr's office of Theodosia, with a pink heart circling her face and cutting off half of Burr's own. However- this was the first time Alex has ever met Burr's wife.

And here we was. Just got up after sitting on the floor, outside of his and Eliza's apartment and I'm the verge of crying his eyes out.

' _She lives here?'_

"T-thank you, Theodosia. I've been wanting to meet you for awhile now, but not like this." Alex brushes off his pant leg to emphasize his point.

She gave him a small understanding smile, but kept her happy attitude nonetheless. This was awkward.

"What's the situation with your girl over there?" Theodosia asked. Alex looked down at the floor. After realizing he must look like a child who was just caught with his hand in a cookie jar (his height didn't help him out), he looked back up to see the concerned woman. What was there to lose?

"It's-uh- aha, it's a bit of story. I don't- it's- it's just a shitstorm, really, just a big shitstorm. I don't really want to waste your time, but I appreciate the concern."

' _Why am I even talking to her? Why is she even talking to me?'_

Theodosia shot him a sympathetic look, but nodded in understanding.

"Of course dear. Breakups can be difficult. I'm sure there's other woman out there that can treat you better anyways."

Alex gave her a friendly nod any began to walk off. The bar down the street was calling his name, after all. Only, he didn't get far. Theodosia grabbed his wrist again and turned him over to face her.

"If you ever want to talk about it, and I mean _ever_ , I run the cafe across the road. Okay?" Alex nodded. She seemed satisfied with that response, and released him from her powerful grip before turning and heading back inside her apartment.

What just happened?

Probably nothing.

' _Weird lady.'_

* * *

"Alexanderrr! What're you doin' here in the mightiest, most bestest castle in the city? Are you… OH MY GOD! Alex, are you the kiing?" John's speech was already slurred.

"You have got to be kidding me. How long have you been here?" Alexander grumbled as he raced to his friend from across the bar. The loud cackling that came from his friend a second later startled Alex for a moment.

"Ahaha! I'm just messing with you. I literally got here two minutes ago. God, you're gullible".

"John! Thank god, I didn't want to have to call you a cab. Can I sit down? I have some stuff I need to tell you." John scooted over in his booth and allowed Alex some more room.

The bar was called 'Royal Shot', and for a small little stop on the side of the street, it was pretty nice. Some may argue it was one if the nicest bars in New York.

It was castle themed, with brick walls, red carpeted floor (which seemed pretty weird for a bar, but nobody questioned it), and a massive wooden door at the entrance. Smooth jazz was played from the speakers, and a soft yellow glow was emitted from the ceiling lights. Alex showed up at the bar briefly, trying to avoid it as much as possible. He drank more coffee than beer. John, on the other hand, had an unhealthy attachment to the building. Alex was 99% sure he lived here, but he never bothered to ask (he and Lafayette had whole bet going on about it).

"How are things going with you and Eliza?" John made a suggestive face while wiggling his eyebrows up and down at an unforgiving rate. Alex wanted to laugh at his friend, but the action only made a foul tang race across his spine.

Like always, John caught his distress, and let out a small sigh.

"What happened?"

"Seriously, John. When are you going to quit your job in the office and work as a therapist?".

"Come on, man. You can tell me." John scooted a little closer in the shared booth.

"Me and Eliza just broke up. She kicked me out of my room literally 30 minutes ago."

"She what!? Hold on. Seabury! We need two beers over here!" John screeched over to the skinny nearby waiter, who jumped in response to the sudden noise. "Right away!"

"You know the names of the workers?" Alex questioned.

"Don't worry about that. Tell me about Eliza! What happened?"

Alex looked at his friend for a few seconds, before letting out a long breath.

"It's a long story, John."

"I've got time."

' _Of course you do.'_

"I don't want to waste your time, though".

"Alex, listening to your problems is the exact opposite of wasting, this argument is wasting. Besides, I promise you'll feel better." John grabbled Alex's shoulder.

Alex felt like such a child, like he just got bullied by some punks on a playground, and every person he spoke to is suddenly his mom explaining to him the everything will be fine. He was sick of it.

Alex wanted to be mad at his friend for forcing the story, but he knew it was best to just let it go. What did he have he hide anyways? His pride? John had seen him cry before. Not that he was planning on crying, of course. Not here in the middle of a weird-ass castle themed bar.

Besides, the story would catch on like wildfire when he went into the office tomorrow. Eliza worked in the same department, and her sister Angelica would be sure to punish Alex in every was she could.

' _Shit. It's Sunday. I have work tomorrow. How the hell did I forget? How_ could _I forget?'_

"Alexander?"

"Oh, sorry John, I was just thinking…"

Another pause. This time with John leaning in closer so he could hear him better. Now he was too close, almost threatening.

"Spill the news, I need to know."

"She's convinced I cheated on her with Reynold's wife, Mariah. I was caught alone with her last week when she said she needed help with her paperwork. I mean- she made the first move, and I just sorta backed away into a wall and, well, it didn't look too innocent when her husband came barging in- and, well-"

Alex wasn't about to explain the full story out in public in the small bar. It was really, really, really complicated, after all.

The hand gestures Alex was making didn't really help explain the awkward situation either. It looked like Alex's hands were having sex. John seemed to understand. At least, he pretended to. Alex was horrible of explaining these sorts of activities.

"Alexander, did you try explaining all this to Eliza?"

"She didn't believe me. She's crazy John, even worse than her sister, who is a complete nutcase. I'm over her anyways."

Before John could respond, the tall waiter galloped over to their small booth holding two large beers on the verge of overflowing they were in wooden mugs that didn't look too clean, but John explained on a previous visit to Alex that it was just another part of the whole 'theme' going on. Beside the beers, a couple of coupons for free refills.

"Complements of the owner, King George the Third." the waiter Alex now recognized as Samuel Seabury announced. He placed the drinks down with practiced profession and handed each of the men two coupons. "He thought you two would be needing of them." The waiter winked.

"He's giving us free drinks?"

"Of course. King George is kind to all his peasants! What kind of king would he be if he didn't try to attract more and more customers anyways?" Seabury gestured over to Alexander, who looked over to his friend hoping he would know what to say. He certainly didn't. What was there to say? He was just called a peasant.

"Tell him we said thanks, then." Was all he could spit out.

What owner referred to themselves as a king? And their own customers as peasants? He guessed it had something to do with the whole kingdom theme this guy had going in, but it was still irritating.

Then it got…worse. Alexander hasn't even _seen_ the guy yet, but it became rather apparent when he strolled in from the back.

The owner, or as he liked to call himself, 'King George', practically danced into his castle. His outfit was outrageous, wearing a crown that was probably stolen from a Burger King kid's meal. He wore all red and a cheap looking cape with glued on wool. And- oh god- Alex was pretty sure his white curled hair was _real._

"Ah, here he is now! I must be going!" Seabury danced off. Alex decided it would be best not question anything that just happened.

"Alex, Don't think you're not going to explain the full story to me." John took a large sip. "Relax John, I'll tell you everything later. I'm at a bar, and I'm pretty keen on having a few drinks right about now."

"Fine. You promise?" He handed Alex his beer.

"Promise."

* * *

Four hours, nine beers, and seven rounds of shots later, Alex was 100% convinced he traveled back in time. Why else would be in an actual castle? The only problem was, he didn't know how to get back. He had work tomorrow, and John didn't seem to even be helping at all.

"Dammit Alex, this is the last time I'm asking. Where do you live so I can drop you off?"

"My house couldn't have been built yet! Haven't you ever opened a history book before? We're in a cassstle John! Besides, I got kicked out of my apartment anyways."

Silence. Painful silence. Holy shit, Alex was drunk…

"C'mon Alex, you can crash at my place. Get your stuff."


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander was passed out on the couch, engulfed in a restless sleep full of twisted, distorted nightmares. He tossed and turned, adjusting his position while tugging at the soft blanket that was lazily tossed over him. Desperately, the Caribbean man tried to fall back asleep, but it was not to be.

Giving in, Alexander sat up slowly, rubbing his temples in a feeble attempt to banish the pulsing headache that was tormenting him. A dull ringing buzzed deep in his ears, and his stomach was churning and sore.

' _Hangover much, me?'_

Alexander looked around, confused. This was sure as hell not his bed, and this was not his house. He was lying on a couch in what appeared to be a living room. Upon closer inspection, he noticed his phone and wallet resting on the coffee table across from him.

' _All my worldly possessions…'_

A tight fear gripped his chest, as Alexander realized the situation he had gotten himself into. He was passed out on a strangers couch, with only his phone and wallet after being dumped and kicked out of his apartment!

 _Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

"What now…"

It was all becoming too much! His phone was going off, and he was in a strange house! Despite his instincts urging him to get up and leave, Alexander picked up his phone and punched in his password, sitting tensely on the unfamiliar couch.

The screen lit up, showing a stream of messages in their group chat, all from his colleague John Laurens. Alex laughed softly, just seeing his friends contact name made him feel a little better.

11:47 am

 **Freckles:** Hey Alex. Sorry I had to leave, had to go to work. I left some coffee and toast on the counter, help yourself to anything in the house.

Suddenly, a tidal wave of realization came rolling over Alexander.

' _I passed out at Johns! Damn…'_

At first it was funny, remembering the crazy night at the bar, drinking, hanging out with John…then he remembered Eliza. How had he let the love of his life escape that quickly…it felt like someone slapped him in the face, feeling the memories come back so quickly. How had his life gone to shit so fast? The headache and nausea, courtesy of his hangover, didn't help either…why couldn't anything go his way?

"Good morning, Alex!" He mumbled to himself, voice dripping with sarcasm. "May I remind me that I am single, homeless, and have no possessions! I simply can't WAIT to start the day!"

Alexander laughed softly to himself, realizing he was completely dead inside with no reason to live. Yet, he found himself sitting up and making his way into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes lazily. Just as John promised, there was a cup of coffee and plate of burnt toast on the table. Just seeing the food made him realize how hungry he was, so he downed the pathetic little breakfast in what felt like a single bite.

Looking up, Alexander realized a little clock perched up on the wall. It read 12:14 pm. He shrugged, rolling his eyes nonchalantly.

' _Meh. No point on hurrying into a job that I don't wanna do anyway…"_

* * *

Alexander spent the next hour and a half slowly preparing himself for work. He took a hot shower, DIDN'T burn his toast, and downed a whole pot of coffee while watching The Office on the couch.

In all honesty, he had no desire to go to work, but it felt a little wrong, sleeping on Johns' couch all day and mooching off his food. That would be a new low, even for him…

Alex reached for his phone, and sent of a few messages into the group chat, each one going through with a satisfying DING!

 **Hammy:** Hey guys. Decided I'm coming into work today. Not exactly excited.

 **Large_Baguette:** You'd better have a good explanation for Washington, and a good story for

us, mon ami.

 **Hercules_Loves_Horses:** I'm with Laff here. You're never three hours late, man. Did you and

John hook up or something?

 **Freckles:** What the hell guys! No, we didn't hook up! Alex got dumped, and I let him stay at

my place.

 **Large_Baguette:** What?

 **Hercules_Loves_Horses:** The hell's going on here? Alex?

 **Hammy:** Way to ruin the surprise, John. -_-

 **Freckles:** Sorry! But I didn't want them to think that we hooked up, or some weird shit like

that, man.

 **Hammy:** Whatever, guys. We'll talk at work. See you soon.

Alexander was using all of his bodily control to keep himself from hurling his phone across the room. A few deep, calming breaths and cups of coffee later, Alex was dressed and out the door. He caught a bus and a subway, seeing as he had no car, and was at work by 2:27 that very afternoon.

' _Ready to suffer, me?'_

* * *

Alexander was slumped over at his desk, pounding the keys on his computer, watching as the small letters scrawled across the screen. He wasn't working on his bill, God forbid, but writing helped him feel better. He was just typing out the events of the past two days over, and over, and over again.

Just as the tension was beginning to fade away, and Alexander could feel himself starting to relax, a loud beeping noise sounded from his pager. Reaching over, Hamilton pressed the red button and a loud voice buzzed into the small office.

"Hamilton! The preview of your bill is due today! Bring it to my office immediately for review, or it'll be delayed a month!"

' _Washington…great.'_

The Caribbean man sighed deeply and pressed the print button, in his computer, sending a draft of his document to the printer on the other side of the building. He rose from his chair and trudged down the hall to the printer room.

Carelessly, he pushed the door open and stepped inside…and immediately felt his heart skip a beat, stop altogether, and sink in his chest.

' _Thomas. Fucking. Jefferson.'_

The eccentric Virginian man was standing over the printer, fiddling with a jammed ink cartridge and attempting to shove it back into the machine. Hearing the door open, he turned around, and instantly, a cocky grin spread across his face.

"Secretary Hamilton! I've been looking all over for you, just ITCHING to tell you a few little…rumors I heard, that you might wanna know 'bout." He drawled, and Alexanders face glowed a dark red.

"What secrets? I have no secrets."

' _Damn, that sounded stupid. Why did I say that! Now he's gonna know for sure…'_

"That is NOT what Angelica Schuyler told me…it seems to me that the self-proclaimed ladies man is having some girl troubles."

"Not like you would know anything about women, Jefferson." Alexander snarled. "I highly doubt that you've even slept with a woman."

"Hamilton, I've had more women in my bed than you can count, and you're a smart man, so I know you can count pretty damn high."

Alexander narrowed his eyes spitefully, refusing to admit to himself that it had been a decent retort. His face was flushed with anger, and confusion. Now, there was no doubt that the rumours were out, and Jefferson was so damn IRRITATING…he felt like he was going to explode in a fit of fury!

"This is so like you, turning to pathetic schoolyard responses! It's clear why I'm head of the Treasury department, Jefferson, because I'm the only one here who shows even a shred of decency or maturity!"

"Okay, fine." Jefferson said smugly, leaning back. "Call me immature, it's just proving my point. However, I must point out the absolute irony of the situation."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I specifically remember telling Angelica that you were, in my words, 'an immature, childish prick', at the New Years party last winter. It seems, however, that my attempts to save Elizabeth Schuyler the misery were futile…"

Alexander felt the blood rushing to his face, and his heart was thudding wildly. Every animalistic urge inside him was telling him, no COMMANDING him, to attack Jefferson. He was sitting on a heap of pent up rage, and it was like a powder keg about to blow!

' _Jefferson's been trying to screw me over from the beginning! He tried to stop Angelica from introducing me to Eliza last winter! And he almost succeeded! That arrogant, backstabbing asshole!'_

Wild, ferocious thought swirled around inside his head, and Hamilton was at a loss for words…for once. There was nothing he could do or say to erase the smug grin of Jefferson's face, or repair the damage that had occurred.

"I've tried to have a professional, decent workplace relationship with you, Thomas Jefferson, but you have gone too far! You've gone so far as to attempt to destroy my personal pursuits, and I'm done. Do you hear me? Done!"

"Ooh…" Thomas taunted sarcastically. "Looks like Secretary Hamilton's gonna throw a temper tantrum! I'm sorry! Are you sad that your petty lil' relationship didn't work out? How 'bout you go back to your dirty little island and ask your daddy for advice…Oh wait, he's gone!"

"Shut up!"

"Little words from an even littler man…" Thomas laughed, stepping forward and jabbing Alex in the chest with his finger. The tall man practically towered over him…

Alexander felt something strange, a new emotion overcoming him. He wanted to cry, and he wanted to scream. It was a strange, foreign mixture, completely alien to him. ' _It's all Jefferson's fault! It's his fault Eliza left me! It's his fault that my life is a complete mess! I fucking hate him! I hate him!'_ Alexander thought, his erratic emotions tearing him apart.

"You are a coward, Thomas. You are a vulture, sitting on the sidelines of a battle, waiting for something to become weak so you can pick it off slowly, watching it suffer as long as you can. You are a lowly, pathetic dick, to say the least! You are a PLAGUE upon this very earth!" Alexander raged, sweat pooling on his brow.

"Very mature, Hamilton."

"Look who's talking! I suggest you drag your scraggly ass back to Virginia before I beat the crap out of it myself!"

"Such profane words…I sort of wish you were a real man, so I could take you in a fight and people wouldn't accuse me of hitting a child." Jefferson jeered, and the words stuck into Hamilton like barbs.

"Consider yourself very lucky, Thomas, because if I didn't know better, I would kill you where you stand!"

"HAMILTON! JEFFERSON! What the hell is going on here!"

The two men turned around to see their boss, George Washington, standing in the door, arms crossed disapprovingly. Alexander swallowed, regret washing over him, but Jefferson just looked smug.

"Sir, I am so glad you came along! Hamilton was threatening me! He practically lost his mind, sir! He was having a fit, a mental breakdown!" Thomas said, face suddenly flushed with terror…all an act.

' _And a damn good one at that…'_

"Secretary Hamilton, is this true?"

"I…" Alexander began, only to be interrupted my Jefferson.

"You heard it yourself, sir. My accusations are correct, and you are a witness. Is it really necessary to ask him?"

"I am entitled to give my own testimony, you insolent bastard!"

"HAMILTON!"

Washington rubbed his head, staring at the two men with blatant, obvious frustration. To be honest, the constant squabbles between the two men were beyond annoying. They were a disruption to the entire office!

"Secretary Hamilton, secretary Jefferson, if this behaviour doesn't cease immediately, I will call for both of you to be removed from office. Understood?" Washington said, voice dark and foreboding.

"I hear you loud and clear, sir." Jefferson said calmly, and Washington turned to Hamilton.

"Understood?"

"Yes sir. Understood."


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas Jefferson.

That tall, insufferable prick, couldn't seem to get enough of Alexander's misfortune. That much was obvious to everyone who had eyes. Alex was furious about being treated the way he was by the man, but that was how rivalries worked. It started out small. Thomas would steal some of Alex's food from the fridge, and Alex would ruin Thomas's coffee. It was a small and stupid argument that had no beginning nor end.

Today was no different. It was their personal goals to cause each other misfortune, and those goals became an obsession after that little argument.

After being caught by George Washington, the two had been ordered to avoid each other as much as humanly possible. It had been two days, and Jefferson had already begun to discover new ways to fuck with Alexander...

It was a rainy Wednesday morning. Foggy and muggy too, just because the world wanted to contribute to making Alexander's life miserable.

Alex was still living with John, and he had heard nothing from Eliza after he finally gained the courage to ask for some of his stuff back. He had been wearing the same sweater around the office for a couple of days now, and he was starting to get a few odd looks. Alex and John were nowhere near the same size, but he ended up wearing a handful of Johns old button-ups that didn't result in drowning him in a sea of different fabrics. At least he no longer looked homeless, (Which he technically was).

Alex personally had the picture in his head that Eliza was burning his clothing and prized possessions in a giant bonfire while chanting something incantations that would kill him, or something like that. Whatever she was doing, it seemed to certainly take up all of her free time, because she was apparently _too occupied to answer her damn phone!_

While Eliza was shut down, her sister, Angelica, only seemed to be more riled up. Every morning began with "Look who showed up from his boner break!" or "Guess she was busy last night for you to be here this early!".

For someone who worked in the front desk, Angelica literally had no filter. If she was a coffee maker, her brew would be terrible.

The crazed woman had even begun asking around the office for Alexander's address, which was just creepy. The only people who knew where Alex's super secret getaway was were Hercules, Lafayette, and John (obviously) anyway. So while being ratted out wasn't much of a risk, the paranoid man still didn't leave the office without looking behind him, you know, to watch out for stalkers…more like stalker…

Other than that, the fact that Jefferson was finally giving him space, and constantly being given dirty looks from everyone who knew about his situation, things weren't much different.

* * *

"Alexander! Have you sorted out those papers I asked for yesterday?" George Washington poked his head into Alex's office casually, despite almost ripping the poor door of its hinges.

"Yes sir! I also highlighted some paragraphs that I thought could use some fixing, but it's up to you if you'd want to take them seriously."

"What would I do without my top preforming employee? Alex, you overwork yourself." He patted Alex on the back before picking up the pile of paper sorted into a brown package.

"I try my best, sir."

Alex dismissed his boss and turned back to face his computer. He had more work to do after all, and the screen was engulfing Alex in its electronic welcoming.

"Actually, I have something I need to discuss with you. Later this afternoon I'm throwing a quick meeting in my office with you and Jefferson. We need to get your rivalry under control if you wish to sustain our calm working environment. Do you hear me?"

"Y-yes sir. I understand."

"Perfect! I'll give you a shout when its time then!" The larger man brushed past Alex and left his office.

 _'Look forward to it.'_

* * *

Alex felt his phone buzz next to him. He was fully reclined in his dingy office chair, half asleep, bored out of his mind. Finally, it was about time Eliza responded to him. Maybe she was over herself and wanted to beg for Alex's forgiveness. That would be nice. Or maybe Alex's scent was washing off his clothing and was now useless to her. He was sick of wearing shirts that hung down to his knees.

He picked up his phone and opened the message. It wasn't Eliza's contact, or any contact. Just a random number.

 _'Oh god.'_

 **Unknown Number:** Guess who? It's you're favourite coworker. Long time no see Alex!

 **Unknown Number:** Angelica gave me your number.

Alex's entire face twisted. He never really considered the fact that Jefferson would try texting him. Though, if he was being honest, it was pretty stupid. Alex could just block the number and be done with it and move in with his day, maybe go far enough to make himself a cup of coffee and enjoy the silence.

 **Unknown Number:** I know what you're thinking, and it's pretty stupid. Don't block me.

 **Hammy:** Why not?

 **Unknown Number:** How else are we supposed to talk? Washington won't let us near each other.

 **Hammy:** Not talking is the point, dumbass.

 **Unknown Number:** I'm the dumb one? If we can communicate like this, we can negotiate, you narrow minded dwarf.

 **Hammy:** Negotiate?

 **Unknown Number:** What? You didn't think I was going to take advantage of the situation? I haven't seen the office this dramatic in awhile, and you should know by now I have a pretty firm grip on how things will play out. I could leave it like this where everyone thinks you're a horny teenager cheating on your girlfriend and all, or I could help you.

 **Hammy:** Help me? How stupid do you think I am?

 **Unknown Number:** Do you really want me to answer that question?

 **Hammy:** That's it. You're blocked. The break room coffee is calling my name, and you're getting in the way of my caffeine-consumption plans.

Alex wasn't bluffing. He blocked the number before Jefferson could even begin to type a response. Well, that was a waste of his time. Now onto his coffee plans.

Alex placed his warm disposable coffee cup he grabbed from the break room on his desk, and began taking short sips from the second cup he was holding (also filled with coffee). He really considered himself lucky he wasn't caught sneaking out with two cups again. Last time Washington took away his caffeine privileges for a week, and it was the worst week of his life.

Four minutes of peaceful silence.

 _Buzz Buzz!_

 **Unknown Number:** What the hell?

 **Hammy:** I'm sorry, do I know you?

 **Unknown Number:** I told you not to block me you immature toddler.

 **Hammy:** Immature toddler? That's honestly the best a man with your smarts can come up with? How are you still texting me, anyways?

 **Unknown Number:** Bonus points for acknowledging my obviously superior intelligence. I'm sure a man with your smarts should know I texted you on my work phone. Good job on making this personal.

 **Hammy:** What happens if I block you again?

 **Unknown Number:** Then it's on to the next phone I guess.

 **Hammy:** …

His thumb hovered over the red button that would block Jefferson's number, but after a few seconds of silent internal negotiation, he assumed is was pointless. He doesn't know how many phones Jefferson has, and once the guy _does_ eventually run out, he may just borrow more.

Alex added the number onto his phone, and changed the **Unknown Number** title to **Wise-Ass Purple Fuck Forever Cursed To Ruin My Life.**

 **Hammy:** What do you want?

 **Wise-Ass Purple Fuck...:** I'm assuming You've already heard about the meeting happening later this afternoon?

 **Hammy:** What about it?

 **Wise-Ass Purple Fuck...:** I want you to agree to every word I say to Washington.

 **Hammy:** Are you out of your goddamm mind?

 **Wise-Ass Purple Fuck...:** No, I'm being serious. You need to agree with me on this, or you're little fight with Eliza is gonna get a lot more interesting.

* * *

It was time for the meeting, and quite possibly the end of Alex's career. He hadn't told anybody about Thomas texting him, and Thomas didn't reply to the several messages Alex sent him, asking what he was going to say. He was just left in the dark.

It was really annoying.

Now he stood outside Washington's office door. Not knowing what awaited him on the other side of the giant black glass panels, he pushed his way inside.

Before him sat a desk with an oversized empty black chair, and on the opposite side of the table, two smaller chairs. One was already occupied by a smug Thomas Jefferson.

"You didn't reply to my messages." Alex took the seat next to him.

"Aww, I'm sorry sweetheart." Thomas patted Alex's head, purposely messing up his man-bun and getting a fair chunk of his hair loose.

"What are you getting me to agree on, exactly?"

"You'll just need to sit tight and see."

Before Alex could respond, George Washington opened his door (With _far_ more care than he had with Alex's), and took his seat in the bigger chair on the opposite side of the two men. Thomas's smug face turned serious, like it always did during meetings.

"I hope I didn't keep you gentlemen waiting too long."

"Not at all sir." Alex piped up.

"Good, good." The bigger man leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table.

"Now, for the reason I summoned you both here. Its obvious you two have some unresolved issues with each other, and it is distracting to everyone in the office. If this isn't fixed soon, I fear I'll need to let one of you go."

 _'Shiiiiit.'_

"This is both of your chances to stop this by explaining to me why you can't seem to work well with each other. Maybe we can fix this problem before it grows. You will both have a chance to speak to me about some possible improvements, and issues. Mr. Jefferson, you're first."

Washington leant back into his seat and faced Thomas, who for a split second, glanced at Alexander to make sure he was paying attention.

"Well, sir. It pains me to admit me and Hamilton has some problems around each other, and the fact that this little fight we have going on has been an utter hazard to our fellow workers. I do have reason to believe that my views on this matter are as obnoxious at Hamilton's own, but as of lately I have been wondering why we haven't discussed the original cause that our hatred for one another keeps growing? If we can learn why this seems to be happening, then I am willing to go the extra mile to stop it."

"Go on." Thomas's speech was urged to continue. He took the call with no hesitation.

"That is why I'd like to be upfront to Alexander. I believe that we haven't been talking enough about our feelings. We can explain why our argument gets bigger every day by telling each other what we dislike about one another, sort of like a therapy session. After all, I'm sure Hamilton just has a _ton_ of things he needs to get off his back. Isn't that right?"

Jefferson gave him a confident side-glance, but his eyes narrowed when the man sitting next to him kept quiet. Alex sighed.

"Yes."

"Perfect! Now, Alex, I feel you have a lot of unnecessary aggression around me. Is this true?"

 _'It's not unnecessary, its common sense to hate on someone who can't treat you like a contributing adult.'_

"That would be accurate." He managed to spit out though gritted teeth.

"I appreciate the honesty. I too have aggression towards you, and I am ready to stop it. Are you?"

Thomas didn't say anything for Alexander to agree on, and instead just asked him an actual question. Did he miss something?

 _"If you were ready to end this aggression, then why do you continue to be such a prick towards me whenever the opportunity arrives? You put on an act whenever somebody more important shows up, because you can't have anybody witness you harassing me. I'm sick of it!"_

Alex remembered both Washington's and Jefferson's jaw dropping, and it was then he noticed he had a little outburst.

To keep the story short, an argument broke lose within seconds.

Alex was now holding a stapler above his head and was aiming it at Jefferson's face. Washington was outside the office calling for security, and Jefferson just looked shocked.

He didn't even mean to throw it, Alex was just so startled about the whole fight, and the clustered anger about everything had finally exploded. The breakup, not having his own home, everybody hating him, Angelica causing him all this paranoia, and Jefferson causing all of these problems to grow.

 _'Eat my stapler, Jefferson.'_


End file.
